Starry Heaven
by ElleEiffel
Summary: Lucy leaves Fairy Tail because of a cloaked man threatening to harm her friends. She founds her own guild, makes new friends, and finds new power. A year later, her guild competes in the Grand Magic Games against Fairy Tail. She finds out a devastating secret that could lead to the end of Fiore, and it's up to her and Natsu to save Fiore. NaLu with other pairings, Lucy/OC-centric.
1. Beginnings

Hello Everyone! I'm Elle and 2 years ago I quit and then I went by the name of Akari, however I have now changed and prefer Elle. I am very interested in writing however I have absolutely no writing experience other than schoolwork. So please go easy with reviews, and know I still appreciate constructive criticism! Now I'm going to give background info about the story. I may include spoilers but the story is supposed to be set right after episode 122, manga chapter 253. This story is mostly Lucy-centric, but I will also focus on an OC as well. Major ships are NaLu, GaLe, and Gruvia. I may choose to include Jerza and Stukino. Just so you know in advance. With that done, let's get into the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Lucy's boots hit the pavement in a smooth rhythm as she walked home from her first day at the new guild. As she opened the door into her apartment, she half expected to find a certain pink-haired dragon slayer there, and was somewhat disappointed when said dragon slayer was not there. It had been a very bittersweet day, perhaps it was better to unwind alone with a hot bath. Turning the hot water on, she let herself sink into deep thought while the water made her feel cozy... just like before the 7 years.

After freshening up, Lucy changed into her pajamas and walked into her room to find a little sticky note on her bed.

* * *

 _Lucy Heartfilia,_

 _I am writing to inform you of a deal I would like to make with you regarding your current guild membership to Fairy Tail. I would like you to leave your guild as soon as possible, and what you do from there will be none of my business. If you do not leave Fairy Tail immediately, worse things could happen. Good luck with your decision._

 _-G_

* * *

What absolute bullcrap, the mage thought. "What kinds of prankster pulls crap like that?" Lucy inquired out loud. Unfortunately, her question was answered a moment later when a puff of smoke revealed a man in a dark red cloak at the foot of her bed. Before she could scream or react, a hand was around her mouth.

"It seems you do not believe me. What a pity," A gruff voice said behind Lucy.

"Mmmph, mhp, mmmmppphhhh!" A struggling Lucy said.

"I'll take off my hand... if you promise not to scream. If you do I'll kill you," The unknown man said. Lucy nodded, and his hand was released. "So, I suggest you leave Fairy Tail now unless you want something to happen the the Dragneel kid,"

"Like hell you could ever hurt Natsu," Lucy said triumphantly.

"Oh Lucy, you are severely mistaken," The man turned to Lucy's bedtable and picked up her comb. He held it in his hands and then it was gone. Lucy's eyes widened. "So unless you want that to happen to Mr. Dragneel, Lucy, you'd best leave Fairy Tail now,"

Cursing to herself, the blonde knew there was nothing she could do. She couldn't fight this guy and she didn't want Natsu to get hurt. She looked the cloaked man in the eye and mustered the courage to say something. "I promise to you, I will leave Magnolia right now. As long as you don't touch ANY of the other guild members. Not just Natsu,"

"Very well, but you must not make any contact with the members about your leaving,"

"Of course," Lucy said reluctantly. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the puff of smoke came again, and the cloaked man was gone.

* * *

"Mira, where's Lucy?" Natsu asked the bartender.

"Lucy? I haven't seen her today. Maybe she's sick?" Mira said with a concerned tone.

"Yeah. Happy, let's go to her house!"

"Aye!" The blue cat exclaimed.

The pair walked out of the guild and down the streets of Magnolia. Carefully teetering on the edge of the river, Natsu came across Lucy's apartment. Busting the door open, Natsu yelled "Lucy! Where are you?" and was surprised to hear nothing in response. "Lucy?"

"Maybe she overslept a lot!" Happy said.

"Good idea, Happy! Let's go to her room!" Natsu replied. They walked into Lucy's room and found themselves staring at her empty bed.

"W-what? Where is she?" Natsu rolled the sheets over and checked the bathroom.

"Natsu, she's probably just out somewhere! It's late, let's go home and have some fish!"

"Oh! You're right, Happy! I'm hungry anyway!" The pair left Lucy's empty apartment and made for home. The dragon slayer couldn't help but to feel worried for his teammate.

* * *

I'm really sorry but I kinda have to stop this here.. this is too many scenes for one chapter. Sorry for such a short and rushed first chapter, but it's meant to be introductory. I'm on summer break right now so I think I can update tomorrow. It will get better, I promise! Bye for now, next chapter coming very soon.


	2. Wandering

Helloooo guys! I'm back! Last chapter I said I would be able to update a day after, but oops because I totally forgot my friends were staying over for a while and we were doing stuff all day. My bad guys! Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed. I hope that this story will hold everyone's interest, and I'm sorry about my lack of writing skill. I hope to improve while writing this story, criticism appreciated. I'm writing this on the 11th but it's probably going to take a day or 2 to finish because I want to make this chapter really long because the last chapter was really short (Really sorry about that, I always have a problem with writing long chapters). Now I'll stop blabbing and get onto the story.

* * *

Lucy already knew what she was going to do since leaving Fairy Tail. It had been a week, and she was making preparations. In Fairy Tail, while she was a part of Team Natsu, she knew her power was limited. Gray, Erza, and Natsu would all upshow her when defeating powerful foes. She often stood in the background. So, this time around she was going to get stronger. She was going to make her own guild. Lucy also had a hope of maybe, just maybe seeing Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games, if she could enter. She had everything sorted out. **(A/N: I'm going to have to tweak the canon a bit. In this universe, Jude never goes bankrupt and after he dies he leaves the Heartfilia Manor to Lucy)** Now, all she needed to do was to actually gather members for her guild. Instead of worrying about the task at hand, she went back to training with her spirits. She was working on star dresses, and also had a goal of being able to simultaneously summon 3 spirits without being exhausted. After her training was over, Lucy went to check on the new guild hall she was making inside of the Heartfilia Manor. The decorations were going on nicely, and she had already decided on a guild stamp. The stamp had three stars on it, all three of them surrounding the number 88, in a cursive-like font. She was moving furniture around the hall when she heard a knock on the front door. She moved to open the door, and was met with a girl, who looked to be about her age, at the door.

"Hello. My name is Serenity Tria. Rumor has it you're making a guild in the Heartfilia Manor?" The girl asked.

"Y-yes. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I am making a guild here, why do you ask?" Lucy replied, smiling.

"I want to join the guild. And sort of be like... co-master? If that's not too much to ask..."

"Of course! Ooooh, my first member! And yes, you can be co-master. I will need someone to help around here. Let's get you a guild stamp!"

Serenity nodded. "So, where and what color?" Lucy asked.

"I want it in dark purple on the back of my neck, please!" Serenity pointed to the spot, and Lucy stamped it on. Lucy stopped and took in Serenity's features. Serenity had a pear-like body shape, and she was bout 5'5. Her hair was a little less than shoulder length and teal-colored. She had her very thick hair into two double dutch braid buns. She had soft hazel eyes and freckles. She was wearing black dolphin hem shorts with an off the shoulder white top. She had black and white sneakers with knee high socks.

"Whoo! Our first official member!" Lucy cheered.

"Yes. I'll try to recruit more of my friends. When are you officially opening?" Serenity smiled.

"In two days. I should've asked earlier, but what is your magic, Serenity?"

"Galaxial magic. I have a ton of spells."

"Sounds great! Come back tomorrow, bring any friends. See you then!"

"Alright! Bye, Lucy!" Serenity waved, and Lucy waved back as she watched her go off.

* * *

It had been a week, and nobody in Fairy Tail had seen Lucy.

"Maybe she took a really long job and didn't want anyone tagging along?" Levy wondered.

"No, she didn't, unless she took it without telling me." Mira replied.

"Or, maybe she's in the celestial spirit world training or something? You know how time is there."

"Possibly. At least I hope it's that, and not..." Mira's voice trailed off.

"Lu-chan can take care of herself! I'm sure she wouldn't be injured or worse."

"I hope so too, Levy, but she is the daughter of two wealthy people."

"I thought everyone was past that?"

"Maybe-" Mira was cut off by Natsu.

"Yo Mira! Any news on Lucy? No sightings?" Natsu asked.

"I'm afraid not, Natsu."

"I swear, if Lucy doesn't come back, I WILL find her myself and drag her back home!"

"Yeah! I miss Lucy!" Happy chimed in.

"We all do, Natsu."

* * *

Lucy hopped out of bed and changed into her outfit. She had a distressed denim mid-thigh skirt with a tie-die halter top and black sandals. She put hair into space buns and put on some winged eyeliner and liquid lipstick. It was already 10:00 AM and she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to greet Serenity with her 3 new friends.

"Hey Lucy! These are my friends, Piper Lyla, Lilith Heather, and Liana Stella." Serenity said with a wide grin.

"Hi Lucy! I'm Piper, and I use Light Magic. I'm 18." Piper said. Piper had a curvier frame, and she had reddish-orange hair in two fishtail braids and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a floral surplice minidress.

"I'm Lilith, Piper and I are best friends. I use Dark Magic, and I'm also 18." Lilith said. Lilith had dark purple hair that was currently down, and she had dark green eyes. She had a baby pink cropped tee with flowy white shorts.

"And I'm Liana. I use supportive enchantment magic. I'm 17." Liana said. Liana had brown hair with gentle dark brown eyes. Her hair was in a messy top knot. She was wearing a two piece set of a lace-up black top and ripped white shorts with pockets sticking out.

"Nice to meet you guys! I'm Lucy, as you know. I'm 17. Now, let's go get your guild marks!" Lucy walked to the stamps.

"I'll have mine on my collarbone in teal!" Piper said.

"I want mine in indigo on my thigh." Lilith yelled.

"Mine will be purple on my left hand!" Liana grinned as hers was stamped on.

"Well I guess this is the start of our guild, Starry Heaven!" Lucy smiled triumphantly. The three others nodded and smiled.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Sorry for the long wait since last chapter. I tried not to go to in-depth into the character's looks but if anyone wants to know more, I'm going to post incomplete OC sheets on my profile (excluding backstory, etc.). So next chapter will hopefully be out within a week!


	3. The Opening

Hey guys! I slacked off on writing yesterday because I was binge-reading a really good fanfic. I'm going to write more after I finish it, so depending on how fast I read this chapter could take a while. Oh and btw, I put all the OC's into my profile. I only included their appearance though, so their backstory, personality and magic will be revealed via the story. I kinda just want to get this chapter over with, it's more of a transition than anything. I just want Lucy to start training. Probably going to be short, my apologies. Now let's start, I don't have much to say.

* * *

"Ok guys. So, Piper and Lilith are on bar duty. Liana is in charge of decorations, I will handle talking and recruiting, and Serenity will handle advertisements around town. Ready, girls?" Lucy asked to the four of them.

The four nodded in agreement and headed off to their posts. Piper and Lilith were preparing drinks and food beforehand, as Liana hung up the huge banner that read "STARRY HEAVEN OPENING DAY" and Serenity ran off to hang up signs around town. Lucy helped Serenity with decorations in the meantime, as she had nothing to do.

"One hour till opening!" Lucy yelled! Time flew by as the girls panicked to get everything ready. Serenity returned with 5 minutes to spare.

"I talked to people and got a quite a few mages interested. Expect a lot of people." Serenity said.

"Right. Got it." Lucy replied. She saw a crowd gathering around the door.

"Everyone ready?" Lucy yelled. The girls had just finished polishing things up, and Lucy headed over to the doors. She heaved them open.

Lucy began her speech to the guests. "Everyone! Welcome to the grand opening of our new guild, Starry Heaven. I am the master, and Serenity-" she pointed to the girl "- is my co-master. We accept anybody into our guild, please approach one of us if you would like to join. Everyone is welcome to have a drink or something to eat at the bar." She pointed Lilith and Piper as they waved. "Please have a fun time and we hope many of you can join!"

People went crazy running around the estate. Lucy supposed having the guild hall in the estate certainly caused a lot more people to visit. But she didn't have much time to think, given there were already lines forming in front of her and Serenity. A man with brown hair, a pinkette woman, and what appeared to be a 13 year old girl. She chatted with them quickly, asked about their magic and gave them a stamp. The man was a simple telepathic mage; certainly useful, however. Like Warren. The pink haired woman was an earth mage. Perhaps Lucy would ask her to help training with Virgo. What stunned her the most was when the young teenager told Lucy that she was a fire devil slayer. She'd look into devil slayers. She didn't know they existed, but if they were anything like fire dragon slayers, she'd be one hell of a force to be reckoned with.

Lucy couldn't believe she was enjoying herself. Her new guild would make up for Fairy Tail, but of course, her former guild still held a place in her heart. She looked at Serenity's line and saw all the interesting characters there. So far, Serenity and Lucy combined had recruited 10 people so far. She had figured a lot of people had come not to join the guild, rather just to get a drink or see the manor. Makes sense, she thought. As much as she loved the day, Lucy was very tired. She decided to go talk to the devil slayer, who she remembered went by Aurora Rowanne. She didn't catch her exact age, however.

"So, Aurora, how old are you?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm 14." Aurora answered.

"Also... this magic of yours, could you mind telling me a little more about it?"

"Oh! Well... I mean, it's more effective against devils, as the name suggests. Fortunately I haven't come across one of those in a while. I can eat fire, but not my own."

"Ah. So it is like dragon slaying."

"Yeah. Know any dragon slayers?"

"Yep, three from my old guild."

"You were in Fairy Tail." Lucy figured it was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, I was..." Lucy replied solemnly.

"Why did you leave?" Aurora questioned.

"Classified." Lucy closed her eyes and shook her head. "Can't say, sorry."

"Oh." Aurora nodded in understanding. "See you around, Lucy!" And with that, Aurora skipped off.

What a nice little girl, Lucy thought. She was reminded of Wendy when talking to Aurora. They were both very sweet. Lucy stamped a few more people, while frolicking around and talking to Serenity and Lilith. Lucy was happy. She was excited to start her new life and training with her new guild. But, it was 9 PM and finally time for them to close their doors to all outsiders and keep the new guild members in. Lucy hopped over to the microphone. "Thank you to all who came! It's been a very fun night but unfortunately we have to close up. If you have a stamp, please stay inside and gather around Serenity. If you do not have a stamp, please exit now. Have a good night, everyone!"

Lucy walked to the crowd of about 15 to 20 people around Serenity. Serenity was checking for everyone's stamps.

"Ok, Lucy, we're good! You can give the speech now." Serenity gave her a thumbs-up to signify that everyone had a stamp.

"Welcome to Starry Heaven!" Lucy began. "Serenity and I are very excited to have everyone with us. We are aware that many of you may have an apartment or house near us, but if you do not, feel free to rent one of the many dorms here in the manor. But, we have to set down some rules. First, on jobs, please refrain from destroying anything, if possible. I'd rather not have to pay for that. Second, please do not destroy anything in this estate. Third, we will not be posting any S-class missions until we gather enough members to have them. Once we have S-class missions, do not take them if you are not S-class. Fourth, if you take any job, alert Me, Serenity, Piper, Lilith, or Liana. Last, no huge all-out fights. I hope you all enjoy your time here! Now you are all free to go home, if you need to rent a dorm talk to me or Serenity. Thank you!"

Lucy watched as most of the members exited, but one remained.

"Aurora? Do you need a dorm?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I kinda don't have a home." She replied sheepishly.

"Oh dear. I'll get you set up, but you'll have to take jobs to pay rent." Lucy felt a twinge of guilt.

"Of course." Aurora eagerly nodded her head.

"May I ask why you don't have a home?" Lucy inquired cautiously.

"I've been wandering since my parents were killed when I was 10. But I think this is the guild for me, so I want to stay here." Aurora's face darkened.

"Oh my, that's sad. But I'm glad you're staying with us." Lucy smiled and showed Aurora to her new dorm.

"Oh... wow." Aurora was speechless. The dorm was beautiful. There was a wall-to-wall white carpet, a bed with a gold canopy over it, a small walk-in closet, a white beanbag, a nightstand, a bookshelf, and plenty of room for Aurora's own decor.

"Thank you, Lucy!" Aurora ran over to the blond and hugged her.

"I'm very glad you like it, Aurora. But don't forget, rent is 40,000J a month."

"Ok, Lucy! I'll pay it! I promise!" Aurora squealed and told Lucy goodnight.

Lucy smiled. She already liked Aurora. The rent was actually 70,000J but Lucy wasn't going to tell Aurora that. She walked back to the guild hall to Serenity, Piper, Lilith, and Liana.

"That was pretty successful, I think!" Piper said, grinning cheerfully.

"Indeed, I met a few members. Some have a lot of potential." Lilith said.

"Yeah, my favorite is that little girl, Aurora." Lucy added in.

"Oh yeah, I met her, she's so sweet!" Serenity exclaimed.

"I really can't wait until tomorrow." Liana said.

"Me, too. Goodnight girls! I'm going to bed now." Lucy said to all of them, as she walked through the corridors to her home.

She settled into bed. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Yay! I finished that fanfic, so I have more time to write. I can't wait to write the next chapter. Btw, anyone got good Lucy story recommendations? As for an update schedule, I have no idea when I'm going to update. It's pretty random, but I might establish some sort of routine. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Motivation

Hello! Thank you all for your kind reviews, means a lot to me (: I'm trying to take it slow and not rush into the action of the GMG, but I'm excited to write that part. Anyway, I'm very excited to write this chapter, it's my favorite kind to write. Now let's start!

* * *

Lucy yawned, and got up out of her bed. One of the few times where she was actually excited to get up. She had some very important questions to ask Serenity, and the other 3 founders. She was planning on training today, so she got up and put on short spandex shorts and a dark blue sports bra, throwing on a blue tank top over. She slipped her feet into sneakers. She then gathered all her hair into a thick ponytail and went out her room. She walked into the hall only to find the other girls already there.

"Lucy! Come here, we have to set up for our second day!" Serenity said. "Here, pin these up on the job board." Serenity shoved a stack of papers into Lucy's hands. Lucy ran over to the job board and started pinning them up. Lilith and Piper had already taken up their spots at the bar, Serenity and Liana were fixing up decorations and cleaning up from last night's mess. The five of them finished up cleaning with 30 minutes to spare.

"Perfect! Now I have to talk to you guys about something." Lucy said.

"Oh? What's that?" Lilith replied.

"I think the five of us, plus Aurora should form a team!" Lucy yelled excitedly.

"That sounds great! But why Aurora?" Serenity inquired.

"For one, her magic is an interesting kind. And, when the GMG comes, I can't participate so I was thinking our team would be Lilith, Piper, Serenity, Liana and Aurora." Lucy said.

"I'd love that, but why us? You don't even know if we're strong." Piper said.

"No, I can sense that you all are. Plus you're already friends, so that's good." Lucy replied.

"Well, If she believes in us then we should too!" Liana smiled.

"Indeed." Lilith nodded in agreement.

"So it's decided! We'll make a team! Good. Now, can I talk to Serenity for a little?" Lucy asked.

Lucy and Serenity broke off from the other four.

"Serenity, you use Galaxial Magic, right? You said you have a ton of spells?" Lucy said. Serenity nodded.

"So, do you know of a spell named Urano Metria? Can you do it?" Lucy asked eagerly.

"I do know of that spell, and I can do it." Serenity replied.

"Oh! That's great! I need you to help me train then!"

"That sounds great, Lucy, but what does Urano Metria have to do with any of this?"

"I want to learn it. I've done it once before, with assistance. But I need to get a lot stronger, I need you to help me with that."

Serenity smiled. "Well, I'd be happy to do that. I'm sure with your magic, you'll adapt to it quickly. I'm also sure I can teach a ton more Galaxial Magic."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Really? You can do that for me? Thank you so much, Serenity!" Lucy pulled Serenity in for a hug, and the two embraced.

* * *

"Well... it looks like all are members are lazy." Lilith remarked. It was 30 minutes past the opening time and nobody was there.

"It's ok, Lilith. They don't have to come exactly and the opening time." Piper said.

"I'm here! I'm here! Am I late?" Aurora came dashing into the guild hall.

"Aurora! Good, you're here!" Lucy said.

"...Where is everyone?" asked Aurora.

"Those lazy-" Lilith began to speak but was cut off by Piper.

"They're not here yet." Piper said.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here, Aurora. We have to talk to you about something. But first, I don't believe you've met Liana, Piper, or Lilith." Lucy pointed to the three as they introduced themselves.

"Ok, now that that's out of the way, would you like to join Me, Lilith, Piper, and Serenity on a team?" Lucy asked Aurora.

Aurora gasped. "Yes! I'd love to!" She said, beaming.

"Perfect. We'll take a job tomorrow, so today we can just hang out. Piper and Lilith, you two need to take the bar spots for today. Tomorrow, two of the new members agreed to do it." Lucy said.

"Got it." Piper and Lilith walked over to the bar.

"Liana, Aurora, Serenity and I are going to train, do you want to train with us?" Lucy asked. Liana and Aurora nodded. The four walked outside into the Heartfilia Estate's huge backyard.

"These are the training grounds. Don't worry about any damage, there are runes that prevent any damage from getting to the house, or onto any wildlife." Lucy said.

"Amazing... these are huge, Lucy." Serenity said, while Lucy nodded in agreement.

Lucy walked over to an open patch of grass. "Serenity and I are going to train over here. You can come with us or go elsewhere." Liana and Aurora nodded, and walked over to a patch nearby Lucy and Serenity.

"So Aurora, what magic do you have?" Liana asked.

"Fire devil slaying. You?"

"Enchantment magic. I have an idea, I'll enchant your magic for as long as I can while you attack a dummy, or as many as you can." Liana pointed to the dummy.

Aurora nodded. "Good idea, let's go!"

"Magic Enchantment: Strength!" Liana yelled, as a blue glow surrounded Aurora.

"Whoa... this is cool." Aurora said. Aurora went straight for the dummy.

"Fire Devil's Fangs!" Aurora yelled, two sharp fiery scythes appearing from her arms, cutting into the dummy. Aurora kept attacking the dummy, as Liana was holding the spell up.

"Whoa... kinda like Natsu." Lucy said, looking over at Aurora and Liana's training.

"Mhm. Now, let's get to or own training! C'mon Lucy, I believe you can do Urano Metria." Serenity said.

"Thanks. What should we start with?" Lucy asked.

"A simple spell to help you get the gist of Galaxial Magic. I call it Golden Fist. You have to bring your magic into your arm muscles. If you've done it right, your hands will glow gold." Serenity's own hands started to glow. "It enhances your natural strength. The stronger you are naturally, the more it helps you." Serenity demonstrated by punching the dummy off its stand, a good 50-60 feet away from the stand.

"Whoa. I'll give it a try."

"I believe you can do it, Lucy!"

Lucy stood still for a good minute, with her eyes close, and then a faint glow came to her hands. Lucy opened her eyes, and then the glow flickered and went away.

"That was very good for a first try! Most people can't even do it on their first try, so I assume your prior knowledge of Celestial Magic helps. I think you'll be able to get it down by tomorrow, Lucy!" Serenity exclaimed.

Lucy panted. "I hope so... I'll try again now. Will we work on Urano Metria after I get this?"

Serenity frowned. "Sorry to disappoint, Lucy, but Urano Metria is advanced. I'll need to teach you some beginner and intermediate spells, first. But at the rate you're learning, it shouldn't be long."

"Oh, that's fine. Better to have more spells in my arsenal." Lucy said, as Serenity nodded in agreement.

Lucy stood still once again, and this time it only took about 30 seconds before the golden glow came to her hands and then dissapeared.

"Hey, that's improvement Lucy! You definitely got this."

Lucy smiled, and went to work yet again. This time, she did it in 30 seconds again, and managed to keep the glow up for about 15 seconds. She was slowly improving, as Serenity made her do all kinds of things. Punch the dummy, do it while moving, do it instantly, doing it while running, and keeping the glow for two minutes.

"Good work Lucy! Keeping the glow up for two minutes and generating it instantly is no small feat for your first day learning. If we fight on the job tomorrow, you can try this." Serenity said enthusiastically.

"Ah...yeah, I hope..." Lucy was out of breath, and declared it was time to end training. Liana and Aurora agreed, and the four walked back into the estate smiling. They were unaware of the chaos to come.

* * *

Who doesn't love foreshadowing, am I right? (; Anyway, hope you liked it. See you next time!


	5. Team Lucy!

Hellloooo! I'm writing this about an hour after last chapter, look at me, being all fancy with pre-written chapters. I found out a great writing trick that works for me, I write 200 words, read a chapter of some fanfic, write 200 more words, etc. It works for me if I have trouble getting motivated. Anyway, get ready for Team Lucy's first job! It's gonna be great! Also, I know it's hard to keep track of OC's sometimes, so sorry if that gets difficult. now let's go!

* * *

"Lucy, who's taking over bar work today? And who's going to watch the guild?" Serenity asked.

"Oh don't worry. Eliza's taking over the bar, and Axel will be watching the guild... that guy is crazy powerful. I think he'll definitely be S-class." Lucy replied.

"Yeah... I feel it, too." Serenity said.

"So! Are we all ready? Lilith picked out our job, I think it's just taking out some bandits causing trouble in crocus. With the six of us, it should be no problem." Piper walked over to Serenity and Lucy with Lilith, Liana and Aurora.

"Yep! Axel's taking over, Eliza is working the bar. We're good." Lucy replied.

"Ok... Lucy, we've already decided on a team name, by the way. In your honor, we've made our team name... Team Lucy!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Really? Wow... I'm incredibly grateful... you guys are the best." Lucy was beaming. Team Lucy's members headed out to the train station, departing for Crocus.

"So, Lucy, when are the S-class exams?" Liana asked eagerly.

"Oh, well we have about 20 members now... after we get 30, I'll pick out the ones I believe are capable. I can already tell a few I know will be going.." Lucy replied.

"Hey, Lucy, since you're guild master you could take an S-class job with us anyway, right?" Liana said.

"I... I could. Never would, though."

"Yeah, I figured as much, I wouldn't either."

The team entertained themselves on the trip to Crocus. They shared stories, and played games. Finally, the train came to a stop in Fiore's capital, Crocus.

"Whoa... I've never been here before." Serenity said, overwhelmed by Crocus's beauty.

"Hey, wait, I believe this is where the Grand Magic Games take place. Right?" Lilith said.

"It is. I've been here before, on my travels. I watched one of them." Aurora said.

"Ah. So, we'll stay the night at an inn, and tomorrow we set out to defeat the bandits." Lucy said.

"Yep! Sounds like a plan!" Serenity replied.

* * *

The six girls reached the inn. They only had one room with six beds in it.

"Ok! So, I have an idea of what to do!" Liana shouted.

"We should go over our magic, strengths and weaknesses. If we're a team now, we need to work together. I'll start! My magic is mainly used to enchant strength, speed, defense, et cetera. It's great if I'm in the background, but not for fighting." Liana smiled.

"Ok! I'm Next!" Serenity yelled. "I use magic with some very powerful Galaxial Spells, but it takes a lot out of me."

"Me! Me!" Piper said. "I use light magic, it's great in combat, but can be rather destructive."

"... I'll go." Lilith spoke up. "Dark magic, same strength and weakness as Piper."

"Me!" Aurora said eagerly. "I use fire devil slaying magic, and I can eat fire to regain energy, but I'm weak to water."

"My turn." Lucy said. "As you all know, I use celestial spirit magic. It has a lot of potential power as I get stronger, but I'm useless without my keys."

"Ok! That was good! I'm tired, though, so I'm going to bed." Liana said.

"...It's only 9, you know," Serenity said. "Liana?"

"I think she's already asleep." Aurora walked over to Liana's bed.

"Well... might as well go to bed too. It was a long train ride." Lucy said. "Goodnight, guys!" Lucy didn't even bother to change out of her clothing as she climbed into bed.

* * *

 _A red key. Acnologia. Zeref. Fire. Natsu. A bright light, coming towards me. "Lucy?" "Lucy we need you..."_

"Lucy. We need you to wake up." Serenity yelled, enunciating every word.

Lucy opened her eyes. "...Oh." She mumbled.

"Sorry. Overslept, I'll get ready." Lucy leaped out of her bed to the bathroom. She quickly combed her hair and left it down. Changing into her most basic pair of activewear leggings and white tank, she ran out of the inn yelling "No time for breakfast! Let's go!" while pulling Serenity by her hand behind her.

"Ok! Ok, we're coming Lucy! Wow, you're excited." Serenity said in surprise.

"...We already had breakfast, by the way." Lilith said.

The six bounded out of the inn, led by Lucy. Eventually they came to a bank on lock-down.

"This is the place?" Aurora asked.

"Last place the bandits were at." Lucy replied.

"Lucy and I will go in first. Don't forget, the code word is 'Heaven'." Serenity said. Lucy and Serenity silently walked into the bank. Lucy looked around the lobby, to find ransacked ATMs and knocked-over chairs. They ventured deeper into the vault, where prized possessions were kept, only to find it completely devoid of objects.

"Oh? What do we have here? Some nobodys who think they can be a hero?" a deep voice said.

"Show yourself!" Serenity growled. Lucy widened her eyes as 5 men stepped in front of them.

"Mages?" One of them questioned. Another nodded.

"Oh, shoot." The first guy said.

"Serenity, I don't think they're mages. We got this."

"Starlight!" Serenity yelled, as a bright light flashed before the bandit's eyes. All of them staggered over, covering their eyes in pain.

"Enchant Magic! Strength!" Liana yelled.

"Hey, we didn't say the codeword!" Lucy said.

"I know. We came anyway." Liana smiled. Lucy just sighed but smiled, too.

"Fire Devil's Inferno!" Aurora yelled, as a ring of fire surrounded one of the bandits.

"Death Scythe!" Lilith's magic generated a black scythe around one, incapacitating them.

"Light shower!" Piper shouted, and a little rain of light bullets hit one of the bandits.

Serenity and Lucy's fists began to glow gold as they knocked out the last two bandits.

"Thanks for the power-up, Liana. Probably the only reason I was able to use the golden fist." Lucy said, smiling. Liana nodded. Then, they all looked back at the unconscious group of bandits and smiled. Their first successful job.

* * *

Yay! Team Lucy's first job! I kinda had a time limit here, so sorry about the writing quality. Next update will most likely be Monday, I don't update on weekends. See you next time!


	6. The Interlude

(: Pre-writing chapters again! This is probably going to be out on Monday, I don't write over the weekends. Tomorrow I have a really huge event and I'm nervous, so ): Anyway, let's get into it. This is a nice transition chapter to the first arc.

* * *

 _"When will the brat find us?"_

 _"Will you shut up? Even if they do, it'll be one at a time."_

 _"Ugh.. stupid seals, I'd break them if I could."_

 _"I don't know why you guys want to break them. Remember what happened with us?"_

 _"Yours were idiots. Mine is the best."_

 _"No-"_

 _"SHUT UP! WILL YOU IDIOTS PLEASE SHUT UP! I'M SLEEPING!"_

 _"... So much for friends."_

* * *

"We're back!" Lucy yelled, opening the guild doors.

"Great! Lucy, I have good news!" Axel ran up to Lucy.

"Oh? What is it?"

"In the time you were gone, we gained 10 members! We can hold the S-class Exams now!"

"Really? That's great! But how did we gain 10 members in a day?"

"A band of traveling mages, looking for a guild. Ours was closest. Anyway, do you have any location in mind?"

"I was talking to Hisui and she agreed to let us use the GMG stadium for our exams."

"Oh, that's great! See you around, Lucy!" Axel walked away, waving.

"Yes! Ohhh, I can't wait!" Liana said from behind Lucy.

"Calm down, you don't know who will be chosen yet." Lilith said.

"Ok girls, just follow me please, I have a surprise for all of you." Lucy motioned for them to follow her. She walked upstairs to a hallway with many bedrooms in it.

"I know you guys have been staying at your own homes, but I have four extra rooms here. If any of you want to stay in them, it'll be of no charge." Lucy said.

"Really, Lucy?! I'd love to stay here!" Serenity smiled, obviously happy.

"Lilith and I will stay here as well, Lucy, thank you very much." Piper said.

"I'll stay too, if everyone else is." Liana piped up.

"So it's decided! I'm glad you'll all be staying with me. Might want to sell your old houses, or something." Lucy said, as they all nodded. Lucy walked away and into her room. She wrote out plans for the S-class exams. Lucy decided that she would hold them in two days. Tomorrow, she was going to hold a guild meeting and announce the participants. But for now, she would relax. She stared longingly at the bathroom, realizing she hadn't taken a hot bath in a while. She got up and walked to the bath, turning on the hot water all the way up. Lucy realized just how much she missed Magnolia. But she loved her new home as well. She had five great friends as well as Axel, and she was the master of her own guild. She was also very determined to get stronger. Lucy got out of the bath and dried off, changing into her PJ's. She hopped into her bed and lulled herself to sleep.

* * *

"New guild on the rise, S-class Exams?" Mira said, reading the title off of The Weekly Sorcerer.

"What guild?" Natsu questioned.

"It's called Starry Heavens. A new guild that opened a week ago. They already have 30 members, somehow. And I'm sure this part will interest you... they are located in the Heartfilia Manor."

"What? Who's their master? How strong are they, and why are they in Lucy's old home?"

"According to this interview, someone named Axel was running the guild yesterday. I'm not sure about their strength, but when asked about their strange location, Axel said they were family friends and the estate was left to them."

"...Lucy," Natsu said, staring off into space.

* * *

Lucy woke up in the morning, excited to announce the S-class exam participants. She quickly brushed her hair, putting it into a half-up half-down style. She selected a wrap-around white and gold romper and ran out her door. Yelling to all the other girls to get up, they quickly joined her as they all ran downstairs to the guild hall to get breakfast. The girls ate breakfast with Aurora, waiting for all the guild members to pour in. Finally, everyone arrived. Lucy walked to the microphone as everyone gathered around her.

Lucy began to speak. "Good morning everyone! I'm sure you all know about the upcoming S-class exams. Before I announce the participants, I'll just be giving everyone some general information. The way these exams work is that I'll be announcing five names. Those five people will partner up with anybody except myself or another person chosen to participate. The exams will have different stages. On any stage, nobody could be eliminated or everyone could be eliminated. I have already examined everyone's magic and chosen the participants that I feel are the most fit. The exams will be held tomorrow, in Crocus. Anyone is welcome to come and watch, in fact I recommend it. So, now I will present the participants. First Participant, Axel Maverick. Second, Luna Charme. Third, Lilith Heather. Fourth, Aurora Jayde. Fifth, Serenity Tria. If you were selected, please tell me who your partner is by the end of the day. I hope many of you can come to support us. While I am away, I will leave the guild's care to Selene. Thank you for listening, I look forward to seeing everyone soon in Crocus."

Almost immediately, Axel and Lilith walked up to Lucy.

"I already know my partner. My partner will be my sister, Haley Maverick. She's coming into town tonight, she's going to join the guild." Axel said.

"She's agreed to this already?" Lucy asked. Axel just nodded and walked away.

"Hey Lucy, I bet you can already guess who my partner will be. It's Piper." Lilith said.

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, I thought so. Kinda strange how well you guys get along despite how your magic are complete opposites."

"Well, you know what they say, opposites attract."

"Indeed they do." Lucy agreed.

* * *

That night, Lucy was ready for the exams. She had all the pairs written down. Axel and Haley, Luna and Mercia, Lilith And Piper, Aurora and Liana, Serenity and Ruby. She knew which ones to look out for already. Axel's Fire-Make magic was very powerful, and, as she had learned earlier in the day, Haley used Lightning-Make magic. Luna's Dragon Soul Takeover was very powerful as well. She wasn't sure about Mercia's Roses magic, but she knew everyone was powerful.

She settled into bed, excited for the exams.

* * *

Writing this as the eclipse happens! I'm not in the path of totality so can't really see anything, plus I don't have any eclipse glasses. Exciting nevertheless though, but I'm going to have to wait until the 2024 eclipse to see a full one. Thanks for reading!


	7. Preliminaries

I'm back! Not much to say here, so I'm going to reply to a review: nico2883, I'm not really sure what you were trying to say, but if you were asking if there would be a love triangle involving NaLu, no. No love triangles as of right now. But there will be NaLu. Thank you all for reviewing, following and favoriting! Means a lot (:

* * *

Lucy awoke the next day as excited as she had woken up the last day. Today was the day everyone was going onto a train to crocus, and they would have the preliminaries. She quickly slipped on a wrap surplice floral dress with sandals and a gold choker. She left her hair in a plain side ponytail and ran out the door. This time, she didn't have to wake any of the other girls up, as they were already downstairs. But before she could even talk to anyone, Luna ran up to her.

"Luna! Is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing's wrong, but you're a celestial spirit mage, right?" Luna said.

"Yes, why?"

"Here. You should have this, I have no idea what it is but it looks like a key. I've never heard of a blue celestial spirit key, but maybe it's special?" Luna handed Lucy a light blue key, with white decal on it.

"You know, I've never heard of a blue key either, that's strange. Where's this from?"

"It was from a dragon I took over. He didn't talk to me about the key, so I don't know anything about it either."

Lucy's eyes widened. "A dragon!? But I thought-"

Luna laughed. "Lucy, I'm older than you, back before the dragons disappeared I would battle them if they started causing trouble and then I would take them over."

"Oh." Lucy looked down, thinking about Natsu. "You don't know anything about Igneel, right?"

"Igneel? The Fire Dragon King? Oh god, no. Nobody knew about his whereabouts." Luna shook her head.

"Right. Thanks for the key, Luna! See you later!" Lucy waved and walked away, over to Serenity.

"Serenity, look at this key Luna just gave me. It's blue! I don't know what it is, so I can't summon it." Lucy held out the key.

"Whoa. I've never seen that before!" Serenity exclaimed.

"I know, neither have I! But I'm going to summon Crux now, if he can help."

"Oooh, I've never seen you summon a spirit before. It must be so cool!"

"Open! Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!" Lucy yelled, as a bright light flashed and Crux appeared.

"Crux! Do you know anything about this key?" Lucy held out the blue key.

"...Lucy, I know many things, but that I do not know. I'm sorry." Crux said.

"Oh, ok." Lucy sighed, and closed Crux's gate. "That was a disappointment." Lucy said.

"Oh, well. Maybe when the time is right, you'll know." Serenity suggested.

"Yes, I hope. Anyway, let's go get the Trial Participants." Lucy ran off to gather them, as Serenity went the other way.

* * *

The train had finally arrived in Crocus. Everyone stepped off.

"Ok, guys, we've arrived in Crocus, now just follow me to the inn. We're going to drop our stuff off there and then go to the GMG stadium." Lucy shouted to the other mages. The 11 participants stepped off the train, including a few guild members that were just watching the trials. The large group walked down the beautiful streets of Crocus. Many of them were tempted to stop and buy something at the multiple vendors lined up on the streets. Finally, they walked into the inn.

"Put your stuff down in your room, and then meet downstairs! After that, we head to the stadium. It's about five minutes away." Lucy walked downstairs while everyone put their luggage down. After a minute, everyone was back downstairs as the group set out to walk again.

"Lucy, I'm tired, why do we have to do this late at night?" Serenity whined.

Lucy smiled. "Don't worry, it's a really short test! We'll be back at the hotel soon."

"Fine." Serenity pouted.

They arrived at the stadium just on time. They walked into the center, where a strange glowing device stood.

"This is the MPF. Stands for Magic Power Finder. It will determine how strong your magic power is, by displaying a number. This is the preliminary stage of the exams. To proceed in these exams, your score must be over 1,000. Depending on how many people are left, we may switch up teams, or some may have to go solo. So, please line up in this order: Axel, Haley, Luna, Mercia, Lilith, Piper, Aurora, Liana, Serenity, Ruby."

Axel stepped up to the MPF first. "Fire Make: Inferno Dragon!" Axel yelled, as a dragon made out fire sprouted from his hands and sprinted toward the MPF. After the dragon disappeared, the MPF showed a score of 3065.

"Axel will be moving on to the next round. Haley, you're next." Lucy announced.

Haley made the same stance as Axel and yelled "Lightning Make: Double Lightning Blade!" as two swords of lightning slashed at the MPF. It showed a score of 1500.

"Haley will be moving on as well." Lucy made a mental note to not mess with Haley and Axel. "Luna, you're up."

Luna smiled knowingly as she stepped up. "Takeover! Dragon Soul: Bijou!" Luna transformed, sprouting crystal wings and a ruby red tail. Scale made of gems covered her whole body, and her eyes turned purple. Without saying anything, she caused a huge black obelisk to stab the MPF. It displayed a score of 6541. Luna reverted back.

"Oh, wow. Luna passes. Mercia is next."

Mercia walked over, very calm. "Eternal Garden!" Mercia's roses spiked up from the ground and hit the MPF square-on. It displayed 1065.

"Mercia passes as well. Lilith, it's your turn."

Lilith eagerly walked up. "Corruption." Lilith said silently, as a small dark orb expanded inside the MPF, damaging it from the inside out. It displayed a score of 1100.

"Lilith passes, Piper is next."

Piper jogged up. "Light Laser!" Piper stuck her palm towards the MPF as a bright beam shot out of her hand towards the MPF, displaying a score of 1010.

"Piper passes, Aurora is up."

Aurora nervously walked up. "Fire Devil Slayer Secret Art: Wildfire!" Aurora yelled as a dense group of flames sprouted to life beneathe the MPF, displaying a score of 500. Aurora sulked away, as Liana ruffled her hair, comforting her.

"Unfortunately, Aurora will be unable to advance. There's always next exam, though. Liana's turn."

"Well, my magic isn't the best for this, but I'll try... Magic Enchant: Strength Maximum!" Liana's arms glowed purple as she raced toward the MPF at full speed and punched it. It displayed 734.

"Aww. Well, that's ok."

"Unfortunately Liana has failed too. Serenity is next."

"Yes! Finally my turn!" Serenity cheered. Lucy smiled, already knowing what was going to happen.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens. All the stars, far and wide. Show me thy appearance. With such shine, Oh Tetrabiblos. I am the ruler of the stars, aspect become complete. Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 stars of heaven... Shine!" Serenity chanted.

"Urano Metria!" She yelled, as stars surrounded the MPF, attacking it as it displayed a score of 2045. Serenity started panting soon afterwards, exhausted.

"Serenity passes! Last but not least, Ruby!"

Ruby walked up hesitantly. "Open thee gates of hell! I command thee to attack! Osiris's spirits to my command!" Ruby yelled. Lucy was stunned as she watched hundreds of spirits rise from the ground, attacking the MPF. It displayed 2030 as the spirits faded away.

"And Ruby passes too. Now, only two people have been eliminated, Aurora and Liana. They were both on the same team, therefore no change is necessary to teams. We shall now head to the inn to rest." Lucy said, leading everyone back to the inn. They finally arrived, and everyone was exhausted. Most of them settled quickly into bed, but Lucy stayed awake, pondering the key Luna had given her. Hopefully, she would find its use soon enough.

* * *

Phew! Prelims are done! Hope nobody has any complaints. This chapter was very fun to write, as I loved writing all the awesome magic, especially Ruby's and Serenity's. Mercia's was cool too. See you next time (:


	8. Round One

Sorry for not updating yesterday, It was kind of an off day. I was trying to learn how to dance. A lot harder than one may think. I'm thinking of starting another fanfic, where I'll rewrite the Alvarez Arc. I know a lot of people were disappointed with that one, including myself. So maybe I'll start that soon? Writing will be slow today, I'm not motivated right now. I need some good Lucy-centric fanfics, guys, anyone? Now let's start.

* * *

"Wake up everyone! Time for round one!" Lucy yelled to the sleeping mages.

"...What? I thought that was yesterday.." Serenity said groggily.

"Nope! Those were the prelims!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Well, I'm ready. You guys are lazy." Axel stepped out of the bathroom.

"Lazy. Anyway, everyone needs to get up and get dressed, we'll have breakfast at the restaurant nearby." Lucy said. One by one, they all picked themselves up and got dressed. Finally everyone was ready, as Lucy practically dragged them all out the door. After about two minutes of walking, they stopped at the nearest breakfast place. The group sat down at one huge table, laughing and telling jokes. Lucy was having a great time. Making her new guild was one of the best decisions in her life, along with those of running away from home and joining Fairy Tail. She wondered how things were there. Did they miss her? Probably. Were they mad at her? Again, probably. She had seen news stories about Fairy Tail wrecking places while on jobs. Lucy decided not to reminisce in her old memories, and embrace the new.

* * *

"Ok! So, the first round is simply a series of random battles. There are four pairs left, and last night I randomly chose the pair battles. The first battle today will be Haley and Axel against Luna and Mercia, enter the stadium please." Lucy announced.

Axel and Haley walked in, although they appeared to be calm, Lucy could tell they were nervous. Luna and Mercia walked in next, and while Luna was calm, Mercia was not.

"3...2...1... Battle Start!" Lucy yelled.

"Takeover! Dragon Soul: Storm!" Luna kicked off the battle by transforming. She gained yellow scales, wings, and tail. She had lightning sparking all over her body, and it was clear that this was a lightning dragon. Haley smirked knowingly, as she had lightning-make magic, making her resistant to that sort of thing. So, Luna raced after Axel, extending a claw towards him. Mercia ran towards Haley, as a sword garnished with roses and thorns sprouted from her hands. Haley's lightning-make sword appeared out of her hands, and the two engaged in a swordfight.

Axel dodged Luna's claw, glancing over at Haley's battle. Mercia and Luna had separated the two; knowing that they were a lot stronger together. Axel raced towards Haley, but Luna appeared right in front of him, shooting a bolt of lightning at Axel. Taken off guard, it hit him square in the stomach. Axel fell backwards, laying on the ground. He used this to his advantage, as his fire tunneled through the ground towards Mercia. He saw Luna coming towards him again and picked himself up off the ground. If he couldn't get to Haley, Haley would have to get to him.

Mercia and Haley were evenly matched, the tides turning occasionally. Haley was slowly moving towards Axel, without Mercia noticing. She smiled when she saw a little flame come from the ground in front of Mercia. The flame jumped up onto Mercia's sword, incinerating the roses and thorns, turning it into a plain metal sword. Now, Haley had the advantage, because metal conducts electricity. Mercia dropped her sword, and Haley used this time to race over to Axel and Luna.

"Lightning-Make: Double edged-sword!" Haley shouted, as a sword of lightning appeared in her hand, pointed at both sides. She hurled it at Luna, but then tripped over one of Mercia's roses.

"Gotcha." Mercia said, as her roses pinned Haley to the ground, thorns sticking out. Mercia dashed into the battle with Axel.

"Fire-Make: Prison!" Axel yelled, as a small prison surrounded Mercia and Luna. Axel ran over to Haley and burned the roses off. Haley and Axel stood up side by side.

"Unison Raid!" They yelled, joining hands. Above Luna and Mercia, A thunder cloud appeared, striking them with lightning, and from below, flames roared to life. Once the flames and lightning cleared, Luna and Mercia were knocked out.

"Battle is over! Axel and Haley win, however Luna will be moving onto the next round as well. Mercia has been eliminated. The next battle is Serenity and Ruby against Lilith and Piper, but first, bring Luna and Mercia to the infirmary. Serenity, Ruby, Lilith, and Piper please make your way to the stadium."

"Lucy!" Serenity shouted.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I'm nervous. I don't want to battle Lilith and Piper, I'm afraid to lose."

"It's ok, Serenity. Losing or winning doesn't matter, I don't care about that. It's about your skill and magic, not if you win or lose. You'll be fine,"

Serenity smiled and walked away to the stadium.

"Ok! Second battle, Lilith and Piper against Ruby and Serenity."

"Good luck, Lilith, Piper!" Serenity smiled.

"Yes, you too!" Piper replied.

"3...2...1...begin!"

Off the bat, Serenity began. "I channel the path of Neptune! Poseidon's power, flow onto me!" a blue glow surrounded Serenity.

"Hell's fire!" Ruby chanted, as a red glow surrounded her.

"Battle of elements, huh?" Lilith said, with a black glow surrounding her.

"I guess so." Piper replied, glowing white.

"Not just elements." Ruby said, grinning. "Cerberus!" Ruby pressed her palm into the ground as a large magic circle formed. There was a flash of bright light, and then a huge three-headed dog appeared, running towards Lilith and Piper.

"Set-up, Serenity!" Ruby yelled, as Piper and Lilith were busy dodging the huge dog's attacks.

"Right!" Serenity yelled back, kneeling down with her hands together, concentrating intensely. Ruby stepped in front of Serenity. She noticed that Piper and Lilith had seemingly just defeated Cerberus, as the ran full speed towards her. Ruby inhaled and then exhaled fire from her mouth, spreading it around the ground in front of her, creating a wall of fire. Her distraction only lasted a few seconds before Lilith and Piper broke through, but it was enough.

"Now!" Ruby said as Lilith and Piper charged towards her.

"Meteor Shower!" Serenity said, as small meteors began raining down on Lilith and Piper, creating a cloud of dust as they hit. After the dust cleared, Piper and Lilith were shown to be knocked out.

"Serenity and Ruby win! Serenity and Ruby will be moving on. Lilith and Piper are eliminated, please bring them to the infirmary." Lucy said.

"The mages that will move on are Serenity, Ruby, Axel, Haley, and Luna." Lucy announced.

"The first round of the S-class exams is over!"

* * *

This is my first time writing a fight scene, sorry if it sucks. Anyway, cya next time!


End file.
